A Grave not Mourned
by sheltiegirl
Summary: My oneshot on the Ways to kill Elena Challenge.


A Grave not Mourned

One-shot

Here is my take on the How to Kill Elena Challenge. But it's more like a judgment on here life and why.

In a corner of the cemetery hidden from the mainstream of traffic sits a grave that no one often visits, if at all. Weeds have overtaken the solitary plot. The simple headstone is weathered with age and from the elements. Birds are mostly the only creatures leaving offerings. They dry, get crusty and are washed away with the rain. The bouquet of red plastic roses, now dirty and faded and worn to bits that an old homeless lady laid there ages ago are the only flowers this clump of ground has ever seen. But who gives a rats-ass about this ignored place of eternal rest. The person occupying this forgotten space never cared about a soul, was too selfish and vane; had an unbearable ego.

The name: ELENA LINCOLN is the only wording that appears on the stone. No date of birth, or death. No beloved… anything. For she was not beloved, but despised for her sins. And no one lamented her passing. Not even those she once felt close to. No one. All in all… A grave not mourned.

But how did she get here? How did she die? Where did she die? Who killed her? And where has this loathed entity ended up spending eternity? They are all questions that remain mysteries except to those few who were involved in here demise and they will never confess for what it's worth society is a better place without her.

On the day of her death after her very last breath she found herself stand in a vast nowhere. She walked through a murky mist toward a large comfortable sitting-room where two individuals were casually sipping on tea, nibbling on cakes and finger-sandwiches and waiting for her arrival. The one host who was dressed in a simple white pristine suit rose from his seat to welcome her. "Ah, Mrs. Lincoln we've been waiting for you."

Curious and somewhat confused Elena answered harshly, "Where the hell am I?" The other host snickered which prompted her to request, "What's so funny, and who may I ask are you two?"

"Forgive me, my name is Lance and this is…" He puts his hand on his hips and scolds the other, "If you're not going to stand up the least you can do is introduce yourself."

This tall, handsome, rough-looking man, arms heavily tattooed, dressed in black leather stood and gruffly said, "Wally."

Elena looked this hunk up and down, flipped her long platinum hair over one shoulders, batted her eyelashes and in the sultriest of voices, " Call me, Elena, please."

Lance cleared his throat and motioned Elena to take a seat in the only vacant chair. "Where you are, Mrs. Lincoln is in what is referred to as interim. It is our job, Wally's and mine to decide where you should truly end up in the afterlife and to be analytical to your case. And to determine whether you have any redeeming qualities at all. To sum it up, we are your judge and jury. Your fate rests in our hands."

"Look, I think her situations pretty cut and dried, Lance."

"We can't be too hasty now can we? But I must confess it doesn't look good. But you never know. Please, first off, did you deserve to die?"

"Of course not. Don't be silly."

"You mean, someone shot you in the head for no reason at all? There was no motive, nothing?"

She squirmed in her seat, "Well, I didn't say that. Sure, I admit, I had a lot of enemies but…"

"But? Who would want to see you dead?"

"For starters my no good, shithead of an ex-husband, Linc."

"And why would that be Elena?"

Wally took a drag of his cigarette and flicked ashes into the ashtray, "Oh cut the crap will you Lance. You know why. For finding her fucking that young Christian Grey fella in their bed."

"Now wait, true, he did but when it comes to Linc I'm the victim. I was thrown into a loveless marriage to him at the age of seventeen. I had no say in the matter. My parents were so impressed with his charisma and wealth that when he asked them for my hand they said sure, because he'll give her anything she wants. Except what I wanted was not to get married, at least not to him, a man to whom I was nothing but a possession, someone for him to rape and beat up at his will. He's the reason I got into BDSM, he took an unwilling me to my first club and introduced me to the lifestyle and got me hooked by making me not by choice mind you, his submissive. I was frightened of him because he was a mean, cruel Dominant. At first I'd be quivering after every scene but soon learned that that made matters worst. He'd end up being even more vicious with the whips and canes and such. Then he'd ignore me. He'd go away on "business trips" for weeks, months at a stretch and I got bored. I go to the clubs by myself and that's where I honed my own Dominant personality. Each time I played a scene with someone it was always Linc I was whipping the daylights out of. Plus that bastard left me a sexually frustrated mess. Besides he cheated on me way before he found me with Christian. So to be honest, he had no right to be angry with me because it's his own fault. He made me what I was!"

Lance shook his head and calmly stated "But Linc didn't kill you did he."

"But he would have if given the chance."

"So who else is on your list of those who would have killed you?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Any one of the Greys. Take your pick. Each one wanted my head on a platter."

"Okay, how about Grace for starters. I'm sure she didn't appreciate you molesting her fifteen-year old hormonal son."

"Hey, I help him! I taught him control. I stopped him from drinking away his youth and got him to concentrate on his studies. I'm the reason he didn't end up in a room somewhere with an arm full of Heroine like his crack-whore mother. If anything Grace owes me. Besides, everything Christian and I shared was consensual."

"Oh, bullshit!" yelled Wally. "You were a fucking' pedophile."

"He's right you know. And it wasn't consensual for the other sixteen young boys whose virginity you robbed, was it? I think not. But Grace didn't kill you did she. Although she would have had a good excuse seeing as you betrayed her trust the way you did and took advantage of a fragile boy."

Elena said nothing just nervously fiddled with the pearls around her neck.

They all had just cause, but none of the Grey's killed you. They pitied you, even Christian whom you loved and desired and swore someday to win back from the love of his life, Ana, for the disgusting piece of white trash you are. Even Ana whom you tried to choke to death one night in the ladies restroom of her favorite Italian restaurant when she and Kate were having a nice, quiet dinner while their husbands were gone. And if a few of the other patrons hadn't walked in and interrupted you, you might have succeeded. She never told a soul about the time 'the bitch-troll' trying to do her in and surprisingly there were no bruises around her neck to cause suspicion."

Wally laughed, "Bitch-troll'. What a perfect name for a pathetic piece of shit like you."

"Wally please, we're not done yet. Continue, Elena. Who else is on your list of who-done-its?"

"The Greys security. Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan, Reynolds, everyone else. Even Gail, the housekeeper. But hey, if it wasn't for me and my obsessive behavior they wouldn't have gotten such high salaries."

"That's a sad way of justification but if it works for you. None of them killed you though. Neither did the girls at Escalva whom you pimped out for BDSM and sexual pleasures. If Christian…"

"Look, that was after he gave me the beauty shop/spa/massage parlor free and clear. And business took a fall after that. Those girls had to make money somehow so I encouraged them it to give the customers more if they were asked. And the men kept coming back in droves, regular customers every one of them. Some even desired house calls. Which we charged extra for."

Lance crossed his arms against his chest and shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Turning that place into a brothel, not good for your case. Were you aware that each one of your many submissives wanted you six feet under?"

"No, I didn't! How dare they! Well, that's just downright disgusting."

"If anyone's disgusting it's you," snorted Wally.

Blue eyes glared in his direction. Lance sneered at the other man's remark. "Especially Isaac."

Elena couldn't have been more shocked. "Isaac? But why?"

"When you wouldn't renew his contract he was brokenhearted. You see, he had fallen in love with you just as far as you had fallen for Christian. He was the male equivalent of you. He spent his time stalking and stalking hoping to win your favor again. Or kill you so nobody else would. But he wasn't the one who did."

She gave a sigh of relief, "Yes I know, thank God."

"God had nothing to do with the matter," scolded Lance.

"Look, I've heard enough. I'm taking her with me right now."

"Not yet Wally! I know you're running thin but please, try to practice a little more patience. First I want Elena to tell us about the night she died."

"Well, it was around two o'clock on a Saturday morning. It was still dark outside and I was wobbling toward my Mercedes. It was the only one left in the parking lot, way in the corner where it's shadowed and secluded of the bar I was getting soused at. I got inside, buckled my seatbelt and then I hear, "This is for all the misery you've put Sir through." Then a gunshot and blood gushing out the side of my head. That's it."

"That's right, Leila's the one who shot you. Now, I guess you'd like to know found you et al and who buried you."

"That would be nice."

"Leila and the two derelicts she was with took your body and disposed of it in a dumpster. Some homeless man scrimmaging around in the in the bin found you. No one wanted to claim you at the morgue so you were buried in a simple pine box like a forgotten pauper. Some anonymous soul provided the headstone. Now that that's out of the way, it's our turn to decide where you should go: upwards or down. It sounds like you do have some good redeeming qualities but not enough. There are more bad ones, but not enough to downwards with Wally."

Wally appeared rather perturbed at that result. He had some wicked plans in mind for the two of them."

"So," Lance looked to the left, "Oh Evelyn, come here please."

A door opens and in walks a lovely young blonde haired girl in her twenties. "You called?"

"Here, this is Elena. Elena, this is Evelyn. She's here to escort you to where you'll spend eternity in equidistant."

Elena scratches her head, "I guess there are no other options?"

"Not for you. Now scoot, scoot. Go on now. Say goodbye Wally."

Wally grumbles in defeat and waves. He wasn't happy with losing.

The duo disappeared through the door and walked down a dark corridor toward a murky gray fog. The site is depressing and a place no soul would want to stay the rest of their life in. Elena can't help but make an opinion. "EW! This place is awful!" She turns to the young girl and asks, "And who are you, may I ask?"

"I'm the daughter you aborted years ago, your and Linc' daughter. You didn't want to bring a child of his into the world so I was chosen to stay and haunt you for the rest of your life for what you gave up. Nice, huh? You would have kept me if I had been Christian's but that never would have happened. So this is it. You are very lucky you are here and not with Wally. So I will leave you now. Have the fun you deserve, alone and miserable so you can spend time atoning for your sins… all of them. Bye, bye now."

Evelyn vanished into thin air leaving a sobbing Elena sitting on a wooden bench surrounded by a cloud of gloom. Forever more.


End file.
